What Becomes of Letters
by KatanaKira
Summary: See what happens when several people send each other letters of a romantic kind. HPDM and HGRW New Chapter!
1. Letters between rivalries

**_December 19_**

**Dear Malfoy **

We have known each other vaguely for years now, and I have some troubling news for you, good or bad. I have just come to realize something strange in our relationship. I am growing a strange obsession for you. Every time you enter a room I find my eyes are drawn to follow your every movement, and I seek you out more then usual.

I bet by this point you are cursing to yourself because you have no idea who could be writing this to you. But at the present moment in time, in this letter, I will not tell you. Just know that what started out as a way of getting back at you for what you said and did to my friends our first day here at Hogwarts has turned into an obsession. I am telling you this for your safety, Merlin help me. I don't know how long it will take for my obsession to turn uncontrollable. So I advise that from now on, you should mind what you do around me. And being a mean and idiotic git wont help.

Sincerely yours,

Harry Potter

* * *

_Dear Potter _

This childish rivalry between us has got to end. It's causing me grief, which I do not need. Now don't take this to mean that I would like this to end and then become friends, Merlin, the complete opposite. I would just like to ignore each other. And I think it would be for the best.

As always,

Draco Malfoy

_**

* * *

December 20**_

_Potter _

I find you strange. And am slightly put off by your so-called 'obsession' with me. Did the Mudblood diagnose you? And of course I won't be a 'mean and idiotic git', I will be a Malfoy and be respectful to your 'obsession' and wishes. This is because seeing you less will be the high light of the rest of my schooling.

Signed,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Malfoy **

Your terms are acceptable, as I think it is the best thing as well.

Closed,

Harry Potter

* * *

Draco looks up from the parchment he has received, looking directly at the Gryffindor table, searching for Potter. When he spots him, Potter is looking back at him with a pleased look on his face which Draco returns with the typical sneer. With that Potter excuses himself from his friends and makes his way out of the great hall. Alone. Moments later Draco follows to find Potter waiting for him.

"Potter" Draco says with a nod.

"Malfoy" Harry answers not letting his eyes leave Draco.

No one knows who moved first, but it is said that that day was the strangest in Hogwarts history. No one even knows who spotted the two in their embrace first…but really does it matter? One of the worst rivalries in Hogwarts history ended with a long, hot, kiss.


	2. Letters between friends

**A/N :** This chapter is not like the previous...well...it is...just, it's Hr/R instead of H/D - I decided...that...maybe I should widen my fanbase. Have Fun!

* * *

**August 25, 1997**  
Hermione, 

I know I haven't been the nicest to you all these years, but I'm working on being nicer. Just wait for me Hermione.

Yours forever.

* * *

Who are you?

* * *

**August 26**  
Hermione, 

Just know that I am your friend. Just wait, be patient.  
Oh and don't going doing that researcher thing, let me work on telling you my identity at my own speed.

Please.

* * *

I'll give you five days before I start trying to figure out who you are.

* * *

**September 1  
**Hermione,  
I'm ready…I think.  
It's been seven years to the day we've known each other. When I first met you, you were looking for Neville's toad. First year on the Hogwarts Express. The next years we got closer and closer, and I grew into loving you the way I do now. But you know me, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings. You've accused me of being stubborn, an idiot, and much more. I really I was. Not anymore Hermione, I'm ready to show you how I really feel. 

Meet me on the Express, in the 3 car, 2 compartment on the left. I'll be waiting.

* * *

Hermione said good-bye to her parents and turned into the barrier to get to the express, she had taken the whole summer off from Ron, Harry, and nearly the rest of the wizarding world, only showing them she was alive with the occasional owl or two, so obvisiously she was alone as she climbed the stairs onto the train. 

'third car, second compartment on the left,' she kept repeating to herself. She had really no idea who this admirer could be because, as she had promised, she had done no investigating. Soon she found herself standing in front of that very compartment, and she let out a breath she was surprised she had been holding. 'here we go' she thought as she pushed open the door to reveal and very sheepish looking Ron Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley, could you please explain those posts you sent me?" Hermione bossed at once, trying to hide both her surprise and relief, she had been hoping it was Ron.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just couldn't think of any other way!" He said his face growing redder by the minute.

Hermione smiled, "Well if you knew me as well as you think you do you would've known that a simple 'Hermione, I love you' would have down amazingly Ron," she said in that bossy voice she had shown him on their very first encounter.

"Oh" he said as if he had been defeated.

"And you would've gotten a I love you too, Ron, in return you bloody fool," she said putting her hands on her hips and smiled widely when she saw Ron's expression lighten the compartment.

"Come on," Hermione said to Ron, "let's go tell Harry." And with that they went off, hand in hand, to tell Harry that Ron had finally gotten the clues.


	3. Letters of the weirdest kind

Dear Peter,

I have been watching you for months now, and I am very sure that I can fulfill your wildest dreams.

Signed

Bellatrix Black

* * *

Bellatrix

What's in it for you?

Pettigrew

* * *

Dear Peter

What's in it for me, you ask? Why just the satisfaction of helping you relieve some of your tension.

Yours truly,

Bellatrix

* * *

I don't believe that this is all you want, my dear Bellatrix. I know you. I've heard of the things you can do and the things you need done. What do you want out of me?

Pettigrew.

* * *

Ah, you caught me Peter. But if you could tell I wanted in return, shouldn't you be smart enough to figure out what?

Bellatrix

* * *

Ms. Black

I would like to say that I do know what you want from me. But really I have no idea, and you know you aren't going to get anything from me before you give up that little information.

* * *

Peter, Peter, Peter. Tisk, Tisk. I am ashamed that you claim to know me so well but can't figure out what I could possibly want from you. You're a weak little rat, in reality…what should I ever want from you. But alas there is one thing. And it is a very big one thing.

You know you need the relief just give in. You know you can't beat me, I'll get what I want one way or another.

All my love

Bellatrix

* * *

Black,

What was with that all my love stuff? Hmm?

I maybe weak, but I will not give into you. It is one thing that I can not.

You are no good Bellatrix. You never were.

Pettigrew

* * *

Petti,

Hmm…I wonder what it would take to make you give in…what about…threatening to tell your beloved James Potter and my cousin Sirius, what you really are hmm?

I've got a post waiting to be sent. All I need is your refusal, one more time. But if you do give in…I will dispose of it and never speak of it again.

Bella

* * *

Black

What? What are you planning on sending them?

You can't seriously mean?

Oh Merlin.

You've won. They can't ever know what I am.

Pettigrew

* * *

Peter,

Good boy. The post has been disposed of.

Meet me at the Leak Cauldron, back corner booth at sun down, on the next full moon.

Bella

* * *

Peter put down his letter to look at the calendar next to his desk for the next full moon.

"This Friday," He said out loud to his empty flat.

He'd have to meet Bellatrix Black next Friday and be prepared for the worst possible thing to happen. Bellatrix, a women born to one of the most fully dedicate Dark declared pureblood families in England, is not known to take repayments lightly. There has to big something big behind this. And really…although Peter had made such a big fuss over this whole arangement, he had to admit, he did need relief of this tension, he hadn't had sex in nearly a year and it was slowly killing him. And really Bellatrix wasn't bad looking…well at least she hadn't been the last time he saw her, their last day at Hogwarts, 2 years ago.

Friday

Peter walks through the door into the Leaky Cauldron and made his way through the crowded tavern to the back corner. He found the booth empty and slid in, prepared to wait. As so as he had settled himself into his side of the bench a very lovely barmaid came a asked if he would like something.

"Just a bottle of Firewhiskey, thanks," He said with a dismissive wave of his hand and with a nod the barmaid went back into the mass of people to get his bottle. This is going to be a long night, Peter thought.

After a few moments of waiting the barmaid returned with the bottle and chilled glass. Peter immediately poured some drink and took a heavy swig, and nearly choked as he brought his glass back down to notice a very, very, scantily clad Bellatrix Black.

" Peter," she said and Peter nodded, entranced by the way Bellatrix' breast were rising and falling with every breath she took. Noticing this stare at her bosoms, she smirked and added, "Why don't we get a room, it'd much quieter."

Peter just nodded a response, and still hadn't torn his glaze away from her breasts, as Bellatrix called a barmaid over and ordered a private room. With a quick glance at Peter and then back to Bellatrix, the maid nodded and motioned them to follow her. Bellatrix stood and turned to follow the barmaid, snapping Peter out of his fantasies, for the moment. Peter realizing that they were leaving without him, quickly got up and followed the two lovely women up the stairs and down a long corridor before the barmaid opened a door and Peter followed Bellatrix in.

The room was dark, dressed with no lights, but Peter could just make out a bed. Soon Peter felt hands moving over his shoulders, and discarding his cloak. The mysterious hands that he knew vaguely to be Bellatrix', moved down his chest towards the hem of his shirt. A bite on his neck was followed by a gasp before a tongue jetted out at the newly bitten flesh and licked it clean of blood while the hands worked their way up under his shirt, to pull it off. The tongue moved to his ear and nibbled at it for a bit before Bellatrix finally spoke.

"You want me," she started, "that much is obvious my dear peter," and she thrust her hips into him and ground them into his. Feeling his hardness she let out a laugh and a pop was heard. With a snap the lights turned on and instead of a very sexy Bellatrix in front of Peter, touching him was a very, ugly Voldemort. Peter froze, too scared to move.

Voldemort let out a cackle and moved to sit down. "Peter Pettigrew," he started, his voice sounding like the harsh hiss of a snake, "It's nice to see you again. Please sit down, and I'll get started on telling you what I want out of you."

Peter didn't start walking over to a chair, he simply felt him self be pulled into one. When he regained his composure after being pulled and pushed Peter sat as far back in the chair as possible eyes wide and his mind racing. What could he possibly want? I'm useless to him, have no talent. What does he want with me?

And as if Voldemort had read his thoughts he started talking, " I need you to become a spy for me, to tell me where Potter and his Mudblood are hiding. Know this, Pettigrew, if you chose to put down this…offer, you will die, and if you become my spy, nothing will happen to you. So what do you say?"

Peter stayed quiet for a long while, processing which would be best, die to save his friends, or live…alone…It should have been a hard decision but Peter had never felt like they were his friends in the first place, he was really just extra baggage they carried around, and he really was getting tired of being a fifth wheel. He stood up and moved towards the chair that Voldemort was sitting in and stopped in front of him, holding out his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal, my Lord." He said with a bow. And the rest…was history.


	4. Letters between lovers

**A/N: This is a different...take...on the rest of my What Becomes of Letters series...it's based on a relationship already there, and the letter section is pretty short. Not as long as Peter/Bella/Voldie...and certainly not as scarring...hopefully. There is really no sexualness..unless you count the kissing...so prudes can read it...unless they have a problem with male/male relationsips...sorry, yes I know I am ranting... Hope you like it! and Review PLEASE!  
**

* * *

Dear Remus, 

How is your summer going Moony? I hope it's going well. Mine is as annoying as can be. Mother yelling at me everyday, Regulus has even started joining in on the fun that they find in yelling at me. I can't believe it is only the end of the first week of summer holidays….this is going to be a long and unforgiving summer. I miss you so much Remus. I hope to hear from you soon. I'm dying here.

Yours,  
Sirius Black

* * *

Dear Sirius,

My summer is going okay. Gran made me a raspberry chocolate tart the other day, there is some left so I may send a slice or two your way. I am sorry to hear that they haven't let up any one you. You know that you are more then welcome to come here to The Wood and stay the rest of the summer with me if they get too bad. I miss you too, and I hope they let up on you soon.

With my heart,  
Remus Lupin.

* * *

Moony,

The tart your gran made is fabulous, tell her that for me will you? Thank you for sending it to me. I may find myself at your door step soon enough the way this summer keeps going. Mother and her little pet Regulus had a nasty go at me just yesterday, I could barely move afterwards, but had to because mother was expecting company. I swear once I turn of age, I am only coming back here to get my treasures.

Sirius

* * *

A knock came at the door as soon as Remus had finished reading the last received letter he got from Sirius. He folded up the letter and placed it on the desk before getting up and walking o the door to answer it. Remus opened the door to a very bruised, very worn down Sirius, who slumped into his arms after a second of standing there.

"Sirius?" Remus asked shaking the now unconscious Black that was in his arms. "What happened to you?" he asks, knowing that for now this would have to go unanswered, Sirius needed helped. "GRAN!"

"What is it dear – oh my!" Mrs. Lupin gasped as she made her way to help her grandson move his friend onto the couch. "What happened?"

"I don't know – he just showed up, rang the door bell, and I opened it to him immediately falling into my arms unconscious," Remus answers.

"Alright, let's let him sleep it of," his gran stated after looking at Sirius, "I'll see what I can do about his wounds, but he should really gather his strength." With that she pulled out her wand, pausing briefly to shoo Remus out of the room before healing the unconscious teenager lying battered and bleeding on her couch.

Several hours later, with Remus back in the room, as he had been since his Gran let him back in the room, Sirius began to stir. As soon as Remus realized this he was kneeling at Sirius' side in a second, holding his hand tightly.

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly.

"mmmm," Sirius murmured having yet to open his eyes, but turned towards the direction he heard Remus' voice come from. Remus cupped the side of Sirius' face with his free hand and rubbed his thumb over his cheek, Sirius immediately leaned into it. "Remus?"

"I'm here babe, not going anywhere," Remus said a little louder, full of pain, what had happened to Sirius? What had they done to him? He didn't know really what yet, but he knew he'd be swearing vengeance in the end. Upon hearing this Sirius finally opened his eyes, and Remus gave a small smile.

"I told you I'd be taking you up on your offer," Sirius laughed but it quickly turned to a cough. Remus put his forehead onto Sirius stomach and stayed there with his eyes closed until he noticed Sirius' hand playing with his hair. Remus smiled. "I love you, d'you know that Remus?"

"Aye and I love you," Remus said lifting his head off of Sirius chest, "what'd they do Sirius?"

There was a slight pause from Sirius, as if he was contemplating how to tell Remus what had happened…

"Regulus found one of your letters, after snooping in my room, the git, and showed it to dear mother. She went into hysterics, saying that it was a disgrace. That I was a disgrace, being gay, and going out with a half-breed. I stuck up for us, for you, and inevitably got kicked around for it, after I had enough I just apparated out of there, and that's how I ended up at your door step…" He finished with a huff.

"Oh Sirius. I am sorry. I –"

"It's not your fault my love, none of this is your fault," Sirius answered cutting off Remus Before Remus could retort Sirius had pulled him up and met his lips with his own. He had missed this, the taste of Remus' lips. They were sweet and chocolaty. They finally broke away from their kiss after they had heard a very distinct 'hehem' come from the entrance to the room. Remus blushed, oh how Sirius loved the way those flushed cheeks made Remus look all the more innocent. Sirius moved to get up and hug Remus' Gran.

"Hi Gran!" Sirius said happily as he picked her of her feet and hugged her, like an over loved child. She laughed.

"Sirius," she said giving him a peck on the cheek, "I'd appreciate it if you kept your ravishing's of my grandson confined in his room, at least while he is still underage…"

"Oh of course Gran," Sirius said and quickly grabbed Remus' hand and led him up the stairs to Remus' room, "See you later!"

With a gentle laugh Mrs. Lupin went on to the kitchen to make the boys and herself some lunch. 'This is sure to be a busy summer,' she thought, 'now that Sirius is staying with us. And I have reason to believe it'll be a long joyful life, with Sirius meaning what he does to my grandson.' At that last thought she smiled, she was glad that Remus had some one that loved him no matter what he was. And that he fought for Remus' honor against his family…no matter how that had ended. She was also glad that it was Sirius, that boy certainly was something else.

* * *

**A/N: hehehehe - we all love understanding grandmothers hahaha. - remember review...if you don't...I'l hex you through the computer. **


End file.
